Generally, Representational state transfer (REST) software architecture is a general solution for designing a new programmable product (e.g., the content management solution for the ECG of EMC) and for applying an on-premise product to a cloud. In RESTful services, a batch service has a unique value, because it creates a capability of converging multiple operations into one user transaction, thereby enhancing service efficiency and reducing communication overheads. The batch in Restful services refers to the execution of a series of resource operations on a RESTful service using specific batch resources.
In computer science, there are a number of common batch Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) application program interfaces (APIs), e.g., Open Data Protocol (ODATA) of the Organization for the Advancement of Structured Information Standards (OASIS) that describes how to create and access a RESTful service.